Run away
by DistrictTobias8
Summary: So.. I wrote this for a website when I was about 8 so I have no idea why I'm even posting it but yeah.. Give it a go?


**10****th**** 1September**

Have you ever wondered why all of the really, really fun stuff is always against the law? I have. I want to train Pokémon, but I'm too young. For someone my age to train Pokémon, it's against the law. Do you see what I mean? It's not fair! I also think that people should choose their own names. We should have numbers until we are 5 years old, and then choose our names. I hate my name. I mean, come _on. _Vester? Really? I have such bad luck because my last name is Ignite. Vester Ignite. _Seriously?_ My two brothers, Flame and Bunsen, like their names. But it's to be expected, because they are like Mum and Dad: obsessed with fire-types. I prefer water. My name is _so _not me. Other than my fiery personality and ginger hair, I'm completely fire free! I don't have anything against them, but I don't agree that they are the best things since sliced bread. I have a Pokémon. A fire-type. My Mum and dad gave me it a week ago, on my 8th birthday. It's a Pansear.

I'm fed up of waiting until my 10th birthday. I have a plan! Let me just get my mobile phone…

Ah, ha! Found it! I'm typing in Catrin's number. She's my best friend, so she should be in on the plan. It's ringing. Please pick up, please pick up.

"Hello?" She says.

"Cat?" I reply, "It's Vester."

"Oh, hi!" She says, a little happier now that she knows who is on the phone.

"I need to talk to you in private, so if you're at home please can you lock yourself in your bedroom or something."

"Er, OK." She sounds confused.

"Are you there yet?"

"Yeah. I'm in my room. What do you want to talk to me about?"

"You are probably going to think I'm crazy but, I want to run away. Please come with me."

"What?! No! Does anyone know about this? Your Mum? Your Dad? Bunsen? Flame?"

"You're the only person that I've told. And anyways, Flame would approve and probably help me do it."

"Well I'm not helping!"

"Think about it. We could pretend to be older and we could train. We could catch more Pokémon. Isn't that what you want?"

"No! N, O spells NO! I'm not coming!"

"Suit yourself. I'm still going. Whether you're coming or not!"

"Okay. I won't come but I'll help you, if you want me to?"

"Of course I do! Thank you! Thank you so, so much! You won't tell anyone, will you?"

"Never! Our little secret."

"We have a lot of little secrets," I say. This sets us both giggling.

"I'll come straight around to your house now. When are you planning on going?"

"Tomorrow morning."

"OMA! Tomorrow! Are you mad?! That only gives us, like, 10 hours to pack and get everything ready!"

"Are you coming now?" There is a long pause before Cat answers.

"Yes."

"I've already packed. Instead of you coming around mine, I'll come around yours and help you pack."

"OK. We'll have to be very sneaky though. Martin, Robin and Kookaburra will walk in on us at least once an hour. You know what they are like." Martin Robin and Kookaburra are Cat's little brothers. They are triplets and are 5 years old. I really do know what they are like.

"Yeah. I do. I'll be at yours in 5 minutes. Tops. OK?"

"OK. See you!"

"Bye!"

I hung up.

Bring! I love the sound that doorbells make. I got to Cat's house about an hour ago. After I had a drink, and got attacked by the triplets, we went in to Cat's bedroom. Now we are listening to music while frantically stuffing things in to Cat's suitcase. We are mainly doing it in silence, because that is quicker, but occasionally we speak. To say things like: "Are you sure we need this?", "What's this for?", "Which one should I pack?", "Do we have enough food?", "I love this song!" and "We might need more than one pair of shoes each."

It is 6:30 when we finish packing. I decide to go home. I have what might be my last bath. I top up my mobile phone so that I can a) ring home if there is an emergency, and b) ring or text Flame whenever I want to. I ring him now.

"Hi! Whose there?"

"It's me. Vester. Your step-sister."

"Oh! Hi, sis! What are you doing ringing me at this time of night? It's 9:45. You're 8 years old. You should be asleep."

"I need the advice of a criminal master-mind."

"OY! I'm not that bad. You have never came to me for advice before. What's up?"

"Me and Cat have arranged to run away tomorrow. Do you think that is the right thing to do?"

"I think that my little step-sister is growing up just like me. Of course it's the right thing to do!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! I've never been surer."

"Should I trust you?"

"Yes! Name a time when you shouldn't have trusted me." Silence is all that was needed. "Okay. Maybe there were times in the past when you shouldn't have trusted me. But this is different. I can be trusted when it is something as major as this."

"OK. I believe you. Goodbye for now."

"Report back with your progress tomorrow."

"Yes sir! This is Vester Ignite signing out!"

"Shut up! You know what I mean. Bye!"

"Bye!"

**11****th**** September**

It's 8:50 pm and I'm super excited. Me and Cat started to head to school as normal. We had suitcases because our class was going on a residential trip. Well, that's what everyone else thought. As soon as everyone's backs were turned, we sprinted towards the woods, wanting to get as far away from school and normal life as we could.

Once we got to the woods we saw an amazing sight. An Eevee with a waterstone.

I lent across to Cat and whispered, "When it turns into Vaporeon, I'm catching it!" She nodded and mouthed OK. Suddenly we were nearly blinded with a bright blue light. When it cleared a Vaporeon was standing where the Eevee had been.

The next few minutes were hard. I fought the Vaporeon with the very few moves I knew that I could do from practice in my bedroom. The practice was fiddly. Imagine trying to train a Pokémon in a shoe box. My bedroom isn't much bigger. It was tricky, but eventually I caught the Vaporeon. Me and Cat were bouncing around with massive smiles on our faces. I thought that I better text Flame. I said:

**Hi. V here. Just caught a Vaporeon. Yay! ****Txt me wif ur thoughts. Bye! **

About 3 seconds later (not joking) I got a text back. It read:

**Well done V. I'm V proud o u. Ur my fave sibling. Honestly! Tell C that I said hi! Txt me if u catch nethin else. Bye! **

Favourite sibling, very proud. Is this really Flame talking? Oh, well. I can't dwell on that, we are heading to the nearest Pokémon centre.

"Are you sure that they will let us in?" Cat asks me. I can tell that she is worried.

"Of course they will. Stop worrying. We'll say that we are10 and just look young for our age. They will believe us. Trust me." I shiver once I've said that, because I sound like…Flame!

"Vester?"

"What?"

"Look at this." She is pointing to a poster. I read it out loud. It says:

"Pokémon contest to be held here tomorrow. People have got to sign in at least 1hour beforehand. If you are collecting ribbons, or would like to start collecting them, then come to this contest!" Me and Cat exchange glances and then run inside to sign in.

"I need a cuter Pokémon." I moan to Cat once we've signed in. "If I want _any_ chance of winning then I need a cuter Pokémon. You have your Skitty, you can enter her. She's cute. All I have is a Pansear and a Vaporeon. They are not exactly, _cute._"

"What about that?" She says, nodding in the direction that we are going. "It looks watery."

"That's perfect! It's a Totodile. A water-type. I think it's a runaway? Stay here. I'm catching it!"

"Ok. I don't want to catch any Pokémon because I already have loads. You're welcome to any that we see."

"Of course you have loads! Your Dad is, like, mega rich!" I approach the Totodile carefully. And _just_ manage to catch it after about 1 minute. Another text to Flame is needed.

**Hi again. Just caught a Totodile! M in te contest that is on tomorrow. I'm worried but mega excited! XD Plz txt me bk wif ur feelings. Lve V.**

I was very surprised when I didn't get a text back.

Me and Cat went to set up our tents for the night. There had been a camping place made for the contest. It took a _VERY _long time. Which sticky thingy goes where? It was all very complex. A guy a few places down from us had been watching the whole thing. He felt sorry for us because we were the youngest competitors he had seen and were struggling with our tent. He helped us put it up and it only took him about 5 minutes. It made us feel stupid.

It was about 11:30 when we finally got to bed. This was the latest we had _ever _stayed up. I was about to fall asleep when I heard the familiar plonky, plonkety plonk, of my text alert. It was Flame.

**Soz for te time. Was in a cinema wif Spark. Phone had to B off. Well done! U caught 2 Pokémon in ur 1****st**** day. U r in te contest. Enter te Toto. OK? **

I text back:

**S'OK. I was plannin on usin Toto neways. What film? Was it soppy?**

I knew that he would probably want to kill me. He didn't. He text back:

**NO! Twasn't soppy. **

I didn't believe him. So I text back:

**Ok. Did you kiss?**

I knew that I had hit his weak point. He probably knew that I knew. He text back:

**Mebs. Ok! Yes! Ne other questions. **

Yay! I had got what I wanted. I text back:

**No more. Nite! Bye! :0 Z****Z****Z****Z****Z****z****z****z****z****z****.**

He text back:

**Bye!**

I had expected more than that. I was really tired though so I didn't question it. I fell asleep as soon as my head touched the pillow. Well, blow-up, sleeping-bag, pillow thing.

**12****th**** September.**

Light flooded into the tent and woke me up. I looked at my phone. It said that the time was 10:45. 10:45! The contest starts at 11:30! I need to practice and get ready! We need to be signed in by11! I'm running out of time! "WAKE UP!" I yell at Cat, "We are going to be LATE!"

She bolts upright straight away and says, "We can't be late! I'm one of the first on!" The next few frantic minutes were filled with lots of running around and shouting. We manage to get to the theatre where they are holding the contest just in time.

There is a back stage area that we have to stay in: it is separated off by a curtain. After about 1 hour they call Cat on to the stage. "Good luck," I say to her as she walks away. Plonky, plonkety, plonk! I have a text! Oh. It's just Flame. He said:

**Hi V! G luk Fr l8r. U will B gr8! I just know it! Tell C that I said g luk to er as well. Bye Fr now! Dn't txt bck coz I'm runnin out o money.**

Cat comes back in with a smile on her face. "How do you think that you did?" I ask her.

"I think I did OK. It could have gone better."

The guy who is introducing everyone called for the next person.

He shouted, "Can everyone give a round of applause for our next contestant. Vester Ignite!"

Slowly I walk towards the noise. What if I mess up? I don't think that I can do this. My tummy is full of butterflies. I'm scared. I look back at Cat for some last-minute encouragement. She gives me a cheesy grin and a thumbs-up. I lift the curtain, take a deep breath, and step forward, on to the stage.

After my first few steps somebody shouts something in the audience. "That's the runaway! Vester Ignite! Somebody get her!" Cat comes and stands next to me, with all of the bags, and somebody recognises her too. "That's the other one! Catrin Falcon!" We are looking around, searching for an exit. "What are we going to do?" Cat whispers to me. "I don't know!" is my, truthful, reply.

"Over here!" we look around. A boy is calling us over. "This way! I know a way out!" We follow him, unsure of where he is taking us.

The boy leads us deep in to the woods, to a MASSIVE, hand made shelter. "This is my place. Like it? Made it myself. You can stay here if you like. Us runaways should stick together. I ran away when I was your age. Wanted to train. You can't do that at home."

We sit down and I begin my interrogation. "I'm Vester, this is Cat, what's your name?"

"Cat? I thought it was Catrin."

"It is, but nobody calls her that. _EVER._"

"Ok. Hi Cat! Hi Vester! I'm Edward. But I hate my name and nobody has ever called me Edward. I'm Ed. Call me Ed. Ok?"

"Yes. Ok. How old are you?"

"15."

"Why do you want to help us?"

"Us runaways have to stick together."

"Do you live here on your own?"

"No."

"Who else lives here?"

"You want to know a lot!"

"WHO?"

"Me, my girlfriend, 3 friends, their girlfriends. Why?"

"If we are going to be living here we need to know who we are living with."

Ed takes us into the shelter, to where 7 people are playing roulette. "You're runaways, and you spent your money on roulette?" Cat asks, raising one eyebrow.

"We had some cash to spare. Hi guys! This is Vester and Cat. They're living with us. Vester, Cat, meet the gang. Billy and Bobby, they're twins." He points to two boys who are identical. "You can tell them apart by looking at their hair. Billy always has his spiked. That's Moonlight. She's not a trainer. She just wanted to come with us because her parents weren't letting her be a Goth. That's what she has always wanted." He points to a girl with long, straight, jet-black hair, who is drumming her, EXTREMELY long, finger nails on the roulette matt. "That's Daisy. She is the girliest Pokémon trainer you will ever meet." He points to a girl who is spinning the roulette wheel. She is wearing a pink frilly dress and way too much makeup. "Jim and Sarah are out." Daisy walks over to meet us. "I'll show you where to put your stuff and where you can sleep! Follow me!" Her voice even _sounds_ girly.

After we dump our bags, and play 8 games of roulette, Jim and Sarah come back from wherever they where. I overhear them talking to Ed. They say something about a test, I think. Ed comes over and takes me and Cat outside. "Not just anyone can join our gang," he says, "We will give you a series of tasks. Everyone will do it. They will get harder. You do what we want and join in, and then everything will be just fine. You chicken out, and then we throw you on to the streets and turn you in. Got it?" We nod our heads. "Good. Now come on. Why do you look so scared? It's time for food. I'm starving!" He walks back into the house and Cat follows. "I'll be one minute! I'm just texting my brother!" I yell after them.

**Hlp! In a house fl o mad pepl! NOT exageratin. HLP! Wat shud I do? **I get an answer back straight away.

**Go long wif it. Or run. I saw u in Te paper. U n C. stay there. Least Ur in hidin.**

**Tnx F. Will do. Bye!**

**Bye! Send pics o mad peple.**

**Kk.**

I run into the house and make an excuse to take pictures. That night I send them to Flame.

**13****th**** September.**

"WAKE UP YOU TWO!" Ed shouts through to our room for the thousandth time. Its 5:15AM! That's _way_ too early! I'm 8 years old! I need sleep! We get out of bed moaning and get dressed. Then we trudge through to the main room of the shelter. Daisy walks over, yawning, and says that getting up early was the first of this days tasks. How am I going to last! I'll be surprised if I make it till lunch time!


End file.
